calfandomcom-20200223-history
Cultivation
Cultivation Definitions * Affinity – A person’s affinity denotes what element they need to cultivate Essence from. If they have multiple affinities, they need to cultivate all of those elements at the same time. * Affinity Channel – The pathway along the meridians that Essence flows through. Having multiple major affinities will open more pathways, allowing more Essence to flow into a person’s center at one time. *'Aura' – The flows of Essence generated by living creatures which surround them and hold their pattern. * Center – The very center of a person’s soul. This is the area Essence accumulates (in creatures that do not have a Core) before it binds to the Life Force. * Chi spiral – A person’s Chi spiral is a vast amount of intricately knotted Essence. The more complex and complete the pattern woven into it, the more Essence it can hold and the finer the Essence would be refined. * Corruption – Corruption is the remnant of the matter that pure Essence was formed into. It taints Essence but allows beings to absorb it through open affinity channels. This taint has been argued about for centuries; is it the source of life or a nasty side effect? * Cultivate – Cultivating is the process of refining Essence by removing corruption then cycling the purified Essence into the center of the soul. * Cultivator – A cultivator is one who cultivates. See above. Seriously, it is the entry right before this one. I’m being all alphabetical here. Mostly. * Essence – Essence is the fundamental energy of the universe, the pure power of heavens and earth that is used by the basic elements to become all forms of matter. * Mana – A higher stage of Essence only able to be cultivated by those who have broken into at least the B-rankings and found the true name of something in the universe. * Meridians – Meridians are energy channels that transport life energy (Chi/Essence) throughout the body. Essence Types * Air - The Essence of * Celestial – The Essence of Heaven, the embodiment of life and considered the ultimate good. * Earth - The Essence of * Fire - The Essence of * Infernal – The Essence of death and demonic beings, considered to be always evil. * Water - The Essence of Rankings The ranking system is a way to classify how powerful a creature has become through fighting and cultivation. Each rank has ten levels within it, the lowest being zero and the highest at nine. The first five ranks are all about direct Essence and Mana accumulation. Further ranks require greater knowledge. Laws The Tower of Law is a total of 720 floors. Each floor except the first has 12 options, with the first having six. If someone or something has all affinities open, they have a total of 8,646 options to specialize into. Notable Laws * Acme * Madness Category:A to Z Category:In-universe articles Category:The Divine Dungeon Category:Article Stubs